<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pounce by witchqueencirce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740481">Pounce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchqueencirce/pseuds/witchqueencirce'>witchqueencirce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Mira Amell [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Laughter During Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchqueencirce/pseuds/witchqueencirce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira Amell x Alistair Theirin, post-Origins &amp; Awakening.  A late addition to #sexlaughterhonesty week by thesecondsealwrites on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair &amp; Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Mira Amell [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/484082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pounce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time Mira and Alistair had the senior warden’s quarters to themselves in Vigil’s Keep since the defeat of the Mother and the Architect… and Alistair’s return after six months gone.  All the other senior wardens were away, with the fear of Blight diminished for a short while, they were free to visit Amaranthine and the surrounding area as they pleased.</p><p>Mira wasn’t exactly pious… but <em>thank the Maker</em>.</p><p>She was spread out on the edge of their bed, legs slung over Alistair’s shoulders.  Her fingers were fisted tightly in his short hair, eyes shut tight as her back bowed.  She had missed this way that he could make her feel.  She was completely alone with him.  Finally, no one around to hear or interrupt their time together for the first time in so long.</p><p>
  <em>And then the door to their chambers creaked.  </em>
</p><p>Alistair was supposed to have closed the door behind him, but that was the creak of a half opened door, not of the lock opening…  <em>Someone was in the room with them.</em></p><p>“Who’s there,” she cried out as she flew upwards in panic, the softness of her stomach knocking Alistair in the forehead as her hands scrambled to push him off her.  The unexpected motions threw him off balance, his elbow catching him mostly, but landing hard against the floor.</p><p>Mira had heard someone, of that she was certain. They weren’t as alone as they thought and by the Maker she wasn’t going to have someone there to catch them like this. She couldn’t think of how she’d ever look any of her fellow wardens in the face ever again if they’d seen them… these were her quarters, could they not have knocked?</p><p>But Ser Pounce-A-Lot sat in the doorway, the ginger cat staring back at her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Ser Pounce had the audacity to meow in that moment as he continued to stare at them both. She had half a mind to cover herself when the small cat wouldn’t look away.</p><p>But when she fully realized just who had opened the door, letting loose a sigh of relief that it was merely Anders’ cat, she turned her attention back to Alistair who - back properly on his knees - was shaking with laughter.</p><p>“You should have seen… should have seen the way you flew up, Maker.”  By this time his words were almost lost to his laughter.  “It was like you’d seen the ghost of Andraste herself.”</p><p>He shook with laughter for another few minutes, until she’d crossed her arms in an attempt to be stern and very poorly tried to hide her own laughter.  And then he grinned, hands moving back up her thighs and to her hips, lips pressing against her knee.</p><p>At least Ser Pounce couldn’t tell anyone what he’d seen.  Anders would never let her hear the end of it if the feline could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://witchqueencirce.tumblr.com/writing">Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!</a>  Thank you for reading! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>